The present invention relates to an improvement in the rails of an inserter machine. The present invention is specifically designed to be applied to an existing machine known in the prior art as an inserting machine. An example of such a machine is made by Muller Martini AG and the machine includes an elongated length of guide rails divided up into a plurality of stations which are traversed by paper products which move under the operation of the machine. Between adjacent stations, the machine, as manufactured, includes a pronounced gap between the adjacent guide rails which is sufficiently wide so as to cause papers which are being conveyed by the machine to become caught therein thus resulting in jamming of the machine. Such jamming results in large levels of down time for the machines, increases in labor costs since longer periods of time must be spent on each job including down time, and other expenses accrue such as for example loss of materials due to jamming, increased labor costs due to the requirement of repairing the machine after each mishap and the like.
Thus, a need has developed for a modification to inserting machines which will prevent the above described problems from occurring.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 765,882 to Coburn and 1,002,498 to Carlson. Each of these patents discloses a device designed to overlie a gap between adjacent sections of a railway rail. The present invention is believed to clearly distinguish from the teachings of these patents since the present invention is intended to be used in a completely different environment from that which is disclosed in these patents, and, further, since the present invention is of different structure, function and mode of installation than the devices taught in these patents.